


Crazy Diamonds

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCBB, Gen art for Destiel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for the DCBB for Pantheonofdiscord's Crazy DiamondsYou can read the story here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151642





	Crazy Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pantheonofdiscord for letting me play with her characters and story!

Art for this year's Dean Cas Big Bang, for pantheonofdiscord's story [Crazy Diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151642).   
Teaser (click to read the story on AO3)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151642)

I'll post the art in the order I drew them - so first up is old and young Dean. I had thought about this being a banner, but then changed my mind, and now it's just a symbol of the story's key element - the time swap of the two Deans.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/97W91r)

And then I drew Castiel and decided to make a gif.  


Here's the Castiel art, with past and present Cas split down the middle.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/85u4B5)  
And here's Present Cas on his own  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/dN41N9)  
I was actually really pleased how this half of him turned out!

**The process part.**

I drew the three characters in HB pencil first, then after scanning and starting the digital painting, I decided a) the likenesses weren't really good enough, and b) the drawings in solely HB pencil were a bit wishy washy. So I got the drawing pad out again and added some shading/detail using a Faber Castel polychromos pencil in Indian Red. I hoped it would make them look more like they should - it didn't really work but heck. It'll have to do.

The scanning leaches most of the colour out so I popped these in PS, duplicated the layer and multiplied to get this result, which is more like the actual paper version.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/44267604294/in/dateposted/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/44986179111/in/photostream/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/30050341107/in/photostream/)

What else? I coloured them in PS, I created the diamond shape cut out, downloaded some wallpaper that looked like Bobby's to create the impression of one Dean being in Bobby's study while the other Dean is in the grey corridors of the bunker. The references I used for the faces were these ones. It was interesting trying to exaggerate Jensen's aging process as the bugger really hasn't changed much at all!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/X85X39)  
Cas screencap thanks to Home of the Nutty  
Promos from Seasons 1 and 12  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/S38387) [](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/n8odD5)


End file.
